Like Silk
by SingingMisery
Summary: Then again, an early present never hurt anyone. Angeal/Zack/Cloud


Title: Like Silk

Pairing: Angeal/Zack/Cloud

Warnings: Slight bondage, graphic descriptions of two or more males engaing in sexual acts. Commonly know as yaoi, or slash. If this irks you...go away. But if you like this...please stay. Would you look at that. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to borrow them now and again.

* * *

"Zack, can you pass me the...What are you doing?" Cloud paused, shooting a confused look at Zack. It was close to Christmas, and he, Zack, and Angeal were wrapping presents for their friends and family. Well, Cloud was. Zack was wearing the paper on his head like some weird hat. Angeal, who felt like his fingers were too big and clumsy for such a delicate act, watched him with exasperation. Zack grinned at both of them, inviting his two lovers to share in his joke. They didn't respond. He rolled his eyes and flung the paper off his head.

"You two have NOOOO sense of humor." Cloud smiled and shook his head, going back to wrapping a sword cleaning kit they were going to give to Genesis. Angeal shifted his focus to Cloud, watching in fascination as the blonds' deft fingers wrapped a thick, white ribbon around the perfectly wrapped box. 'He looks good in my shirt,' mused Angeal. The oversized garment indeed hung off Cloud's body, the soft white material complementing Cloud's skin. Zack had snagged another of his shirts. While he was larger than Cloud, the shirt was still too big. They were sitting on Angeal's bed, a pile of gifts waiting to be wrapped spread out around them.

Zack's voice piped up. "Are you going to tell me what you got me, Spiky?"

Now it was Cloud's turn to roll his eyes."A leash and a collar."

Zack at first scowled, but then looked contemplative. "You know, that actually might be kinda hot."

Angeal mentally made a note in his head. "Thanks for doing this again, Cloud." The blond glanced up, a shy smile working onto his face.

"It's alright, Angeal." Even now, the burly SOLDIER still loved hearing that soft voice speak his name. Cloud got up to put the wrapped gift with the pile of completed presents.

Zack then got a wicked idea, grinning at Angeal. "Do you feel like giving me my present early?"

Angeal had the sense to be suspicious, but intrigued. "Depends on what it is."

The black haired man scooted forward, leaning to brush his lips against Angeal's ear. The bigger man shivered slightly as hot breath ghosted across the curve. "I want to watch." Angeal instantly hardened as the mental images of him and Cloud flashed across his mind. Zack sat down on an armchair, looking smug. Cloud came back to the bed, reaching for the next object. But Angeal gently grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Again, he was confused, watching as Angeal cleared off the bed. Only after everything was moved safely out of the way, did Angeal allow himself to hold Cloud. It was always so refreshing to hold something so fragile. It reminded him that he was indeed human. Cloud was still confused, but relaxed in Angeal's embrace. He gently nuzzled into the exposed skin in the opened-neck sweater Angeal was wearing. The older male groaned as a tentative tongue licked there.

"Cloud. Do you trust me?"

Cloud pulled away, nodding almost immediately. "Yes." Meaningfully, Angeal leaned down over the side of the bed. He grasped the silk ribbons that Cloud had been using a few minutes ago.

"Hold out your wrists." Cloud inhaled, wide eyed, but obeyed. Zack moaned from across the room. Gently, Angeal bound the teen's wrists. It was tight. There was no way the blond could undo it without some help. Tenderly, Angeal pressed Cloud's trembling body to the mattress. The teen stayed in the position Angeal left him in, staring up trustingly. Angeal groaned. "One word. One word and I'll stop." The blond nodded. Slowly, the buttons of Cloud's shirt were undone, exposing his pale chest. The white shirt was fully opened, the white cotton standing out in contrast to the black sheets, The SOLDIER nipped playfully at Cloud's throat, earning a small yelp. He kissed and licked at the fair column, careful not to leave any marks. "Okay?"

Cloud nodded, eyes closed. "Yes." He gave voice to breathy, birdlike moans. "Yes. Good. Fine." The words were murmured softly, but still echoed in the enhanced ears of his lovers. Teasingly, Angeal pulled down Cloud's pants. Cloud kept his wrists pressed into the mattress, but lifted up his hips when asked. Angeal leaned back to admire the pale, pliant body sprawled out underneath him. Cloud blushed, still not quite used to being naked. That, and he was feeling vulnerable at being nude while the two older men were still clothed. Angeal moved his head down, lavishing attention on Cloud's pale chest. Cloud bit his lips when the burly man licked at his nipple, the small, pink bud hardening instantly. He couldn't contain a whimper when the sensitive head of his nearly hard cock brushed against the soft material of Angeal's pants. Zack leaned forward, mouth hanging open at the sight before him. He could die a happy man right now.

After teasingly running his hand over Cloud's soft thighs, Angeal finally ran one finger on the underside of Cloud's arousal. The teen bucked his hips up, forgetting that he was supposed to be tied.

Zack was there in an instant, gently pressing Cloud's wrists back into the mattress. "Shh, it's okay baby. We got you."

Cloud opened his hazy blue eyes. "I-I'm not a baby." His voice was shaky, and he gave another cry when Angeal ran his finger along the velvety skin of his cock.

Zack chuckled and dropped a kiss to his forehead. "Whatever you say." Angeal continued to tease Cloud, fisting the weeping organ and gently gliding his large hand up and down the shaft. The blond tried to suppress the noises emitting from his throat. Then, the warm hand was gone. Cloud made an unhappy noise, coming down from his high.

Only to go right back up when a warm mouth engulfed his cock. Cloud inhaled sharply, mouth working uselessly. He tried to buck up his hips, but Zack was there, holding him down. Hands ran slowly up and down his body. This new feeling, along with Angeal's mouth was enough to drive him insane. It was too much, he couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Zack met Angeal's eyes, giving a knowing smile. The man stopped his movement, a dismayed whimper emitting from Cloud's mouth.

"What do you need, baby?" Zack's voice was low and breathless with lust. "Tell us what you need." Cloud shook his head, cheeks flushed. He couldn't say that. Angeal bobbed his head once, reminding Cloud of his helpless position. "We don't know what you want." Now Zack was being cruel. He knew exactly what Cloud needed.

Angeal chuckled, the sensation causing vibrations to reverb along Cloud's penis. The blond bit his lip, getting desperate now. Tears of frustration gathered in the corner of his baby blue eyes.

"I-I need..."

Zack peered down into Cloud's flushed face. "You need?"

"L-let me come. Please!"

Zack's face broke into a sweet smile. "Well why didn't you say so?" Cloud nearly sobbed with relief when Angeal finally moved. It didn't take long for Cloud to reach completion, his body convulsing in pleasure. Angeal let the softening organ out of his mouth. He fondly ran a hand over Cloud's hair.

"Poor boy."

Cloud opened one groggy eye, glaring at both Angeal and Zack. "You are so," he paused for a yawn, "mean." Zack pressed feather-light kisses to the teen's face. It was his way of apologizing. The ribbon binding Cloud's wrists was undone, a soft hiss of sympathy issuing from someone's mouth at the sight of the chaffing. Angeal pressed a kiss there was well, penance for marking such delicate skin. Cloud just sighed, feeling loved and cherished from all the attention he was receiving. "So...about that leash?"

Angeal's lips quirked. "I'll get right on it."

* * *

I have a new fic idea. (eyebrow wiggle) Reviews please!


End file.
